The present disclosure relates generally to a building management system and more particularly to building information management of a building management system that collects, manages, and protects data for interconnected devices and other entities. The present disclosure relates specifically to a building system configured to manage private information associated with a building.
A building management system (BMS) is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in and/or around a building or building area. A BMS can include, for example, an HVAC system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, and any other system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof. As the number of BMS devices used in various sectors increases, the amount of data being produced and collected has been increasing exponentially. Accordingly, effective analysis and information management of a plethora of collected data is desired.